


New home (Loki x Reader)

by Chrissalys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissalys/pseuds/Chrissalys
Summary: The asgardian refugee ship arrives to Earth. Thor asks for help from a trusted friend. What more is to her?-----Marvel characters belong to MarvelStory belong to me.Feel free to leave a comment.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. The King, The Misfit and The Silver tounge

There were so many ways this seemingly easy mission could have gone haywire on her. She was to hunt down a few rouge Hydra agents, rumors say trying to get off-radar in Norway. But what she didn't expected was to be distracted by the God of Thunder himself.

"When you said you could use a bit of help, I thought it'd be a healing or kicking someone's ass." She inhaled sharply mid-sentence though her voice was soft. "But I'm standing front of a gigantic spaceship with around thousand of asgardians and whatnot on board. Thor? Dude... What the hell?"

The ship casted an ominous shadow at the green fields while the northern wind blew the scent of the ocean. The refugees were scattered not far around the vessel. They were fascinated with Midgard's scenery as much as they were with the ocean. She stood on the field beside Thor, processing the sight currently presented for her eyes.

" I understand your confusion but after Asgards downfall by the hand of Surtur... Lady (Y/N) are you alright?" His speech was disrupted the woman's coughing fit after she choked on her own salvia.

" Asgards wHAT?! " She squeaked wide eyed at the god.

"Oh you really are the best at breaking bad news, brother." The voice was sarcastic. She turned to the source then turned back to Thor again and repeating the action a few times, dumbfounded.

" Is that Loki?" She asked in a monotone voice. " Isn't he supposed to be ... Don't tell me he faked his death again." A groan escaped from her mouth while Thor nodded softly.

" Well someone had to take the throne from the old fool and I don't recall Thor being so eager about it." Loki's voice had a slight hurt in it as he closed his arms before himself. She looked him up and down for a few seconds before opening her mouth but decided against speaking. Then she turned to Thor.

" Let's just rewind to this whole downfall of Asgard thing for a bit." She listened the tales they were telling about Odin's death, Hela, their time on Sakaar and the rebirth of Surtur.

" So then he awakened the fire giant with the eternal fire in the vault? The same vault what kept safe the Tesseract, amongst various other things?" She queried more on a matter of fact tone than an intrigued one. 

" Yes. But even an artifact that powerful couldn't withstand this amount of destruction." Thor remarked strangely optimisticall manner. "It's a shame losing it that's true but what could we do?" His gaze was fixated on the people so much he missed the moment of suspicion filled glance from the girl towards his brother.

" So in summary we have a bunch of people who need housing, basic needs fulfilled and introduction to Earth customs." She exclaimed calmly, " And you expect me to have this problem solved?"

" (Y/N) you are the most capable negotiator I know. I have seen you talk almost every member of the Avengers out of things Nick Fury himself wouldn't have attempted to." His praises made her roll her eye. "That's why I have came to you with this matter." He put his hand on her shoulder as his face turned to a concerned expression, concerned for his people and even for his brother. " They say a good king accepts the advice of those wiser than him. So let me hear yours, let me give my people a home they can call theirs."

" Thor, this requires much more resources and investment than I can give you... It's..." Sparks of conflict gleamed from her eyes as she spoke. "This... Damn..." She tapped her pocket searching through the right one. As she pulled out the old flip phone her heart felt like tightening harder and harder each moment. "Tony is the one who can really help you. But after London, since I never really bothered going back and my only chance would have been that Sokovian accord thing... " Her hand shook as she pressed the call button and handed it to Thor. " Tell him if he helps I'll sign. He will know what I mean."

She watched as Thor wanders farther away to talk. With a graceful twirl and a long step she was front of the raven haired prince looking up at him with a half smile and raised eyebrows.

"What?" The question fell dry from his mouth but the look she gave raised uneasyness inside him.

"You don't happen to grab the cube on your way out of the vault, did you?" She asked smugly. As her eyes caught a glimpse of his tightening jaw she got her answer.

"I wouldn't have had the time even if it would have been my intention. If you excuse me..." He turned on his heels but she gripped his arm before he could have walked away.

"Really? Because I'm sure I sense the space stone's energy and the source is you," she pulled him closer as she whispered in a more serious tone. "quit the act Trickster." He stared at her eyes for a second with shallow breathing. Then he pushed her behind a rock away for prying eyes.

" How can you tell?" He growled out lowly in frustration. The sweet tune of her chuckle amused him for the slightest moment.

"As I see," she began slowly "you have two option here. You either run and hide with it. If you choose to, fine. I swear to stay silent about this whole ordeal. But... If you stay..." She paused for a sharp breath, weighting how likely the prince is to choose this route. "You have to publicly offer the Avengers your full cooperation and the Tesseract at their disposal, and only for them by name. Then I pursue them into giving you the lightest penalty for New York." Her eyes never leaving his as she spoke and slipping from his loosening grip.

"I don't trust her." Loki said following the woman with his eyes. The sun started to set as they stood on a cliff observing the people currently being lectured about the most important Midgard customs.

"Of course you don't brother. She could steal your helmet and convince you gave it willingly." The blonde laughed. "I've seen her doing it." His smile softened when he heard the raven haired prince's gruff growl. "But you shouldn't question her loyalty." 


	2. She's fixing what's broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bad government takes our heroes for "warcrimes". How do they handle the situation?

New home  
Chapter 2: In a chain of fortunate events

The next few days came and went in a blur. Thadeus Ross and a bunch of soldiers arrived with Tony and Rhodey. Loki and (Y/N) were taken in chains. They stood before trial. No other member of the Avengers were allowed in the courtroom. They were interviewed separately.

When Tony saw her come out of the hall without chains or any armed escort for that matter, his heart dropped. Not particularly for Loki who seemed deep in his thoughts and they noticed the chains and muzzle he had on, with the end in her hand. More for the woman who now had a rather smug smile on her face.

"So..." She looked around the group of people waiting for them while beginning to unlock Loki's chains. "Loki and I are under house arrest. We are to stay in the compound with you..." 

"Hold on when have I agreed to this? I mean, you? Fine. Reindeer Games? Not a chance." Tony's voice mirrored the offence visible on his face.

"They don't need your permission Tony, they basically owe the Avengers... What's left of it anyway." She said with a dirty look aimed to the billionaire. Her hands undid the muzzle on the god's mouth what he, to everyone's surprise, decided to keep shut for now.

"She's right you know? I hate to admit but it's true." Rhodey added in a matter of fact tone.

"So as I said. We stay, we play the good little redemption seeking souls and they consider renegotiation of the accords by our own suggestions and condonation to every party involved in the Germany airport incident." She watched calmly as everyone turned to her with awe in their eyes and mouth open. 

"If you say this two years ago" Tony began speaking with his usual arrogance but he was hurt. Really hurt. "I would have kissed you on the spot without hesitation," she glanced at Pepper but her look said exactly what went through her mind. Fair enough. "but you weren't here. Say one good reason why now is the moment you waltz back to our life!" 

"I am not going to apologize for my absence. Not to you or anyone else." She spoke still calmly yet firm voice. "I'm here now. I did the best I could think of. This is the situation you have to accept."

"Alright enough. Tony get in the car and go home." Pepper used her boss voice what worked better than magic on the angry Iron man. Soon he was out the doors of the building with a few cusses about how a bad decision was it and how betrayed he is. Rhodey followed him on his tail.

"Such a dramatic twink..." Loki suppressed a chuckle on (Y/N)'s muttered comment.

"He'll get over it." Pepper added.

"I know. He knows I had a good reason and I understand he feels let down and wants my apology but he isn't going to one." She leaned into Pepper's motherly hug. "I actually missed you two but don't tell him. He'll get even more big headed." The two women shared a laugh.

"Let's go home (Y/N)" she said to the her turning to Thor "you can handle your brother from here, can you?" Their attention was quickly on Loki's annoyed growl.

"Why does everyone think Thor has to 'handle' me?" A hint of aggression in his voice was sensible. But he was snapped out of it suddenly by two hands on his chest.

"Loki. No." (Y/N) and Thor said in unison, almost mimicking the movement of the other.

"Pepp, you know I adore you but sometimes you just don't listen." She started. "They decided that Loki is my responsibility, since I was the one vouching for him. I'm basically his parole officer. So he comes with us to the compound." She watched Pepper's confusion for a moment then she spoke again, watching the other woman with big sad eyes. 

"N-no... You can't ask me to... I can't let..." Pepper stumbled with her words upon seeing a stray tear sliding down her friend's face. 

"Or... you know, I can go with them too but... given the lack of communication devices they have it could quite possibly endanger the whole point of this whole thing... I was... I was willing to put up with for both Tony and Steve. "She sniffed wiping down her face. "They... They have the chance to... to be friends again. He, Nat and...and the others could come home..."

"Okay okay just don't cry, alright? I think I can offer you a third alternative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a month but it's done.


End file.
